


Have You Heard The One...

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: The Littlest Pet Shop
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Pepper's not one for traditional confessions, but rather confessions through jokes.





	Have You Heard The One...

 "Penny Ling! Penny Ling!" Pepper called from across the daycamp. "I've got a joke for you!"

Penny Ling hesitated, while all of the other pets sent Pepper warning glares. Pepper ignored them, though, and just grinned to Penny Ling. "C'mon, I promise it's funny! It's not me making fun of you, either!"

That got Penny Ling to come over to Pepper. "Alright. What is it?"

Pepper took a deep breath, and gave Penny Ling her best stage-worthy smile. "Have you heard the one about the skunk who had a crush on the panda? It was pretty easy to sniff out her feelings!"

...Pepper had never heard a silence so loud in her life. One could easily hear a pin drop from a mile away. Even Mrs. Twombly, who was in the shop (and lacked Blythe's ability to talk to pets), seemed to have sensed Pepper's words and gone silent.

"Um, Pepper-" Penny tried to say something, but Pepper cut her off.

"Wait a sec, I've got an even better one!"

She ran to her chest of props, and pulled out a shirt that Blythe had made for her last week. She pulled it on and rushed to Penny Ling's side again.

"Feel it!"

"Feel... It?"

At Pepper's enthusiastic nod, Penny hesitantly reached out and touched the fabric.

"It's... Soft."

"Wanna know what it's made of?"

"Cotton...?"

"Girlfriend material!"

Silence fell once more. But this time it only lasted a second before Penny burst into bright giggles.

"Pepper, are you - heehee - trying to say that you like me? And want to be my girlfriend?"

Pepper blushed behind her fur, and shrunk back shyly. "...Maybe."

Penny Ling giggled again, and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Pepper's mouth. "I like you too. And I'd love to have you as a girlfriend."


End file.
